


Low Tide

by MelodicAscent



Series: Kidge Summer Event 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I'll work on it soon I promise, Kidge Summer Event 2018, Two posts in one day, Using prompts to procrastinate, happy summer, let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicAscent/pseuds/MelodicAscent
Summary: Beach day! The team takes a bit of a break on their way back to Earth (post season 6). Keith has never been to the beach before, and is a bit skeptical.





	Low Tide

Keith was uncertain. That was the best word to describe how he felt.

He wasn’t used to the salty smell in the air. Or the insane humidity, for that matter. It all felt so foreign to him. He’d grown up in a desert, surrounded by nothing but sand. That sand was course, though. This sand was soft and almost welcoming. And he hated it.

Lance had been so excited when they learned they’d be taking a break on a mostly tropical planet. This was Lance’s home territory. He claimed to have been born on the beach. The way Lance’s eyes sparkled when he saw the waves crashing against the shore, Keith almost believed him.

“Come one, Keith! It’ll be fun!” Lance yelled as he dragged Keith out of the Black Lion.

“Lance, hang on! Shouldn’t we have towels or something?”

“Hunk has towels and food for everyone already. In fact, the rest of the team is already there! You just chose to hide in Black forever.”

Keith was frustrated at the taller boy, to say the least. Lance dragged him all the way down into the water, and Keith immediately jumped.

“It’s freezing!”

“Stop whining, you baby,” a familiar deep feminine voice said behind him. Keith turned around and smiled at Pidge. She was wearing a light green t-shirt and gym shorts. Keith knew she had a swimsuit on underneath, but hated showing a lot of skin.

“Thank goodness you’re actually here,” Keith said, relieved. “I was scared Lance had lied to me just to get me out of my lion.”

“So you’ve never been to a beach before?” Hunk asked, laying out a red and white checkered blanket. He set a picnic basket down on the middle.

“Never. Dad couldn’t ever afford to travel. It was hard enough just to get by. Then after he was gone and I got stuck in the foster system, I didn’t have any hope of ever leaving the state. Once I enrolled at the garrison, my sights turned more to space travel than Earth travel.”

Pidge sat down on the blanket and began frantically applying sunscreen to her arms, legs, and face. “So help me, I will NOT get a sunburn today.”

“Sunburn?” Allura asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

“See, Earth is close enough to its star that the UV rays from it can cause harm to human skin with prolonged exposure to it,” Pidge explained. “We’re also just soft and fragile.”

“Not all of us,” Hunk said proudly. “I never get sunburn, though I like to protect against UV rays.”

Pidge muttered something about being white and fragile, and the group laughed. “You just have baby skin, Pidge,” Lance laughed.

Keith helped put sunscreen on the part in Pidge’s hair, then began putting some on his own body. “Eh, I tend to burn too. Probably not as bad as you, but I burn.”

After they let the sunscreen set, Pidge dragged Keith back to the water. Again, he jumped away as soon as his feet met the ice cold waves. Pidge face-palmed.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is a coward. Serves me right for dating a loner.”

“Hey!”

Pidge splashed water on him and he yelped in surprise.

“Oh, it’s on, Holt.”

“Bring it, Kogane.”

Soon enough, Keith was in the water trying to dunk Pidge’s head under the rolling waves.

She looked around, but couldn’t see Keith. Then she felt arms around her waist, and realized it was too late to get away.

She was suplexed right into an oncoming wave.

As soon as she resurfaced, she yelled out Keith’s name.

“I think I win, Pidge,” he said, laughing. Then he noticed the concerned look on her face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“My…my glasses…my brother’s glasses…” She was looking around at the water frantically, but it was apparent that it was too murky to see anything from the surface. Then she took a deep breath and went under.

“Guys!” Keith yelled, waving the others down.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Pidge?” Shiro looked very concerned that the young girl was missing. He hadn’t gotten in the water himself, since he was still recovering from being brought back to life by Allura.

“She lost her glasses in the water. Or rather, her brother’s glasses. We need help looking for them.”

“I’ll get Blue,” Allura said, running towards the lions. Lance and Hunk ran toward the water where Pidge kept resurfacing for air.

“Shiro, keep your eye on the shoreline. If you seen them, let us know.”

The paladins searched for the glasses for a few minutes before Allura flew the Blue Lion further from the shore. She put her armor on and let Blue’s lights shine the way, hoping Blue could locate the glasses on her own.

Eventually, all of the Paladins were in their armor so they could stay underwater for longer. It seemed like an eternity before Keith surface, holding up the glasses as they glimmered in the light of the second sunset.

“I found them!” He yelled, running to Pidge. He saw her green helmet surface and she looked at him to see if it was really true.

She tossed her helmet to the side, knowing it would float and be easy to find, then pushed the glasses onto her face. She instantly regretted it, since they were covered in sand and water, and took them off. Tears were in her eyes as she hugged Keith.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Thank you so much.”

“Who wants sandwiches?” Hunk called, the rest of the team having already made their way to shore.

\---

Keith and Pidge had changed into casual clothes and decided to take a walk on the beach. The third sun was just reaching the horizon, casting a warm glow over the water.

“You know,” Keith said, holding Pidge’s hand, “the beach isn’t so bad.”

“You’re saying that now? After we spent most of the day searching for my brother’s glasses, some of us nearly drowning in the process.”

Keith chuckled. “It was adventurous. I’m not the coward you claim that I am.”

Pidge slugged his shoulder. “Next time you make me lose something, you can find it yourself.”

Keith rubbed his arm. “Yeah yeah, whatever. I got them back, didn’t I?”

“You are the worst boyfriend ever.”

“And yet you’re still here with me. I don’t think I’m so bad. Besides, if I were the worst, I wouldn’t be worthy of you, now would I?”

“You’re not wrong. I have high standards. You just happen to meet them by some miracle.”

The two shared a laugh. As the sky went dark, they also shared a passionate kiss.

\---

Bonus:

The Blue Lion sat beneath the waves, its light still shining in the place Allura had left it. Actually, she was there for hours, long after the paladins had ceased looking for the glasses. She felt rather disappointed. She knew her paladin princess had completely forgotten about her. So she decided to take revenge.

As she surfaced, she found an empty beach in the dark of night. The other four lions were a little ways up shore.

Her paladin was in the Red Lion, with her old paladin. She approached Red, the soft sand somewhat muffling her footsteps. Then she flickered her lights right on Red’s muzzle.

There was an audible scream from inside the lion, and it wasn’t from Allura. Lance and Allura jumped apart, having been cuddling prior to their interruption. Allura could feel Blue’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, one thing to clear up: These prompts take place on entirely different timelines. Both this one and the previous one take place post season 6, and in different planes. However, the next one will be AU, and will completely ignore most of the show. Be aware of that should AUs bug you.
> 
> I know I did the cliché sunset thing, but how can you blame me? They’re on the beach, of course there’s gonna be a sunset. And as for Allura not understanding sunburn, I believe that Alteans are just immune to UV rays. They’re OP. Seems pretty reasonable to me.
> 
> And I will maybe possibly perhaps actually start working on Full Dive again once I finish the last prompt. MAYBE. I make no promises.
> 
> Also, I used to ship Shallura, but after season 6 and the stuff from SDCC, I’ve switched in favor of Allurance. Kidge is still my OTP though.


End file.
